


astronomy in reverse

by dinosar



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, Gentleness, Getting Together, Insecurity, Kissing, M/M, episode 3 killed me and this is me attempting to deal with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 18:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8338267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinosar/pseuds/dinosar
Summary: yuuko mistakenly thinks viktor and yuuri are dating, yuuri tells viktor about it, and viktor wonders how much clearer he has to be.--    “Do you remember what you said to me at Onsen on Ice, right before you went out to skate your program?”    Slightly dizzy from Viktor's proximity, Yuuri forces himself to swallow and meet his piercing blue stare. “I, um...told you I'd become a super tasty katsudon, or something like that...” Looking back, it's extremely embarrassing that he'd actually said that with a straight face, but he supposes there's nothing to be done about it now.   Viktor hums affirmatively, looking pleased. “And do you remember what I said to you after that?” he presses.   “You said that you love katsudon,” Yuuri replies immediately, remembering it clearly. “But what does that have to do with―” He stops speaking abruptly, not even finishing his sentence as the implications of what Viktor had said hits him, eyes blown wide.   No...there's no way...





	

**Author's Note:**

> this anime consistently out-gays itself every week and i literally can't handle it
> 
> anyway viktor and yuuri are boyfriends bye i dont make the rules
> 
> title from venus by sleeping at last (bc i suck at titles and cant seem to stop naming fics after sleeping at last song lyrics l m a o also that song gives me viktuuri vibes honestly)

After Onsen on Ice, Yuuri finds himself oddly restless.

 

He can't seem to settle down, no matter what. He swears that since then, he's been at Minako's studio and Ice Castle Hasetsu more than he's been at home, trying to work off all his restless energy. It helps to some extent, but only for a little while―it's somewhat maddening, since he doesn't even understand _why_.

 

Well, maybe he _does_ , but it's not something he wants to acknowledge, so he's just going to keep pretending he doesn't know.

 

He's at Ice Castle Hasetsu currently, skating aimless circles around the ice. Yuuko is watching, mostly silently, and Yuuri finds he doesn't mind her being there. She has somewhat of a calming effect, one he knows was enough to even affect Yuri when he was here.

 

“You've been here more than usual lately,” she comments when he stops for a break, a bottle of water held out toward him. He takes it gratefully, twisting it open and closing his eyes in pleasure when the cool water slides down his throat. “I'm surprised Viktor isn't with you, watching you skate,” she adds, smiling.

 

“Well, this isn't an official practice or anything...” he points out, twisting the cap back onto the water bottle with an awkward smile. “This is just...me trying to sort out my thoughts.”

 

Yuuko raises an eyebrow. “What thoughts?” she asks. A mischievous glint appears in her eyes, and he really doesn't have to wonder where her daughters got their personalities from when he sees that look. “Thinking about Viktor?” she pries, nudging him with her elbow.

 

His face immediately heats up, his mind unwillingly flashing back to how close Viktor had gotten to him when he'd started teaching him the Eros routine (sometimes he swears he can still feel the ghost of Viktor's thumb on his lip), and then to hugging him before the competition (and after), feeling his whole body pressed up against his own... Swallowing hard, he answers, “Yeah, I...I guess you could say that.”

 

She grins widely at that. “Understandable, you must be over the moon right now. I remember how I felt when Takeshi and I first started dating, so I get it,” she tells him, patting his shoulder. “Have you two gone out on an actual date yet? Or have you been too busy for that?”

 

Slowly, Yuuri blinks. A... _date_? _What_?

 

She can't possibly think...

 

“Ehhh?!” he exclaims after a couple seconds, eyes flying wide open. “A...date?! Yuuko-san, it's not like―”

 

Yuuko giggles, cutting him off. “ _C'mon_ , Yuuri, it's just me! You don't have to be shy, tell me all the details!” she presses, and Yuuri can feel his face starting to twitch.

 

He shakes his head rapidly, trying to convey just how utterly _wrong_ she is. “N-no, Yuuko-san, that's really not it!” he insists, waving his hands. “I'm not being shy or anything here, it's just...why would we have gone on a... _date_?” Saying the word is hard―it feels like something he shouldn't be allowed to say in the context of his and Viktor's relationship (if you can call it that). Like something he shouldn't even be allowed to _think_ about.

 

Her brow crinkles, expression turning cutely perplexed. “Aren't you two dating? After Onsen on Ice, it seemed pretty obvious that you were...oh!” she suddenly exclaims, snapping her fingers. “Are you two trying to keep it secret? I swear I won't tell a soul!”

 

He swallows hard. “That's not it either, Yuuko-san. There's just...nothing like that between Viktor and I, so I'm not sure where you got that idea...”

 

She shoots him a dubious look. “Yuuri...you're kidding, right? You _really_ expect me to believe that there's nothing romantic going on between you two?”

 

“ _Yes_!” he replies, distressed. “I don't think he feels that way about me at all, Yuuko-san!”

 

At that, for some reason, she bursts out laughing. “I think you need to get your glasses checked, then,” she snorts, smacking the boards. “I mean, you've always been adorably bad with feelings, but this is too much!”

 

His brow furrows. “What are you saying?”

 

She takes a deep breath to stop the laughter, wiping at her eyes. “I think you should talk to Viktor,” she says, reaching out to ruffle his hair. “You might be surprised by what you hear.”

 

Vigorously, he shakes his head. “I can't do that,” he insists. “Our relationship is strictly professional, and...I'm okay with that.”

 

She sighs, shaking her head. “I don't believe that, and I don't think you do either. But I can't force you to talk to him, so I guess there's nothing more to be said,” she shrugs. “Anyway, I hate to kick you out, but...I really need to close this place down for the night,” she says with an apologetic smile.

 

Night...? It had been day when he got here...

 

Glancing up at the clock he'd neglected to check the whole time he'd been there, he finds that it's nearly 11 pm.

 

“Sorry, Yuuko-san! I didn't realize it was so late!” he exclaims, bowing in apology. “I'll get out of here right away, thank you for letting me skate!”

 

She lets out a soft laugh, ruffling his hair once more. “It's alright, Yuuri. Go home and rest, okay?”

 

Slowly, he rises, nodding, and then heads toward the exit. He puts his guards on his skates and makes his way to the locker room, carefully taking his skates off and grabbing his bag.

 

Yuuko waves him off as he leaves, and for the first time ever, his thoughts as he walks home are much more troubled than they were before.

 

* * *

 

“You're awfully jumpy tonight,” Viktor comments when Yuuri emerges from the bath, already dressed in his pajamas. He laughs when Yuuri proves his point by jumping at his observation, which makes Yuuri's face heat up in embarrassment. “Did something happen today?”

 

“N-no, not at all!” he says quickly, immediately wincing because he knows for a fact that he doesn't sound the least bit convincing. He's never really been the best at lying, and it feels like he's somehow extra bad at lying to Viktor... Seeing the older man's dubious stare and knowing he's not going to be able to get away with lying, he lets out an awkward laugh and continues. “Well, I mean...something funny happened, I guess, when I was at Ice Castle Hasetsu...”

 

Viktor arches an eyebrow. “Oh?”

 

Swallowing, Yuuri nods. He supposes there's no harm in saying it; after all, it's not like it will change anything... “It's just...something Yuuko-san said. She, uh, asked if we'd been on a date, isn't that funny? She somehow got it in her head that we were dating, I don't know where she got it from...I mean, you're my coach, after all. Our relationship is...strictly professional, but she seems to think there's something we're not telling her.” He laughs awkwardly, scratching the back of his neck. “Funny, right? Her thinking that there's something more between us, what a laugh―”

 

“And here I was thinking I'd made myself clear,” Viktor cuts in with a dramatic sigh, leaning his head on his hand and looking at Yuuri with a small, amused smile on his face. “Though, I suppose you can be quite dense at times, Yuuri, which is as adorable as it is exasperating. I suppose I'll just have to be even clearer this time, hmm?” Wholly confused about what Viktor's saying, Yuuri watches as he rises from his sofa with a feline grace that's almost mesmerizing to the younger man, moving slowly closer until he's as close as they were that day on the ice when Viktor had touched his lip, invading Yuuri's personal space. “Do you remember what you said to me at Onsen on Ice, right before you went out to skate your program?”

 

Slightly dizzy from Viktor's proximity, Yuuri forces himself to swallow and meet his piercing blue stare. “I, um...told you I'd become a super tasty katsudon, or something like that...” Looking back, it's extremely embarrassing that he'd actually said that with a straight face, but he supposes there's nothing to be done about it now.

 

Viktor hums affirmatively, looking pleased. “And do you remember what I said to you after that?” he presses.

 

“You said that you love katsudon,” Yuuri replies immediately, remembering it clearly. “But what does that have to do with―” He stops speaking abruptly, not even finishing his sentence as the implications of what Viktor had said hits him, eyes blown wide.

 

No...there's no way...

 

A long finger trails up the line of his jaw to his chin, tipping his face up, and Viktor's other hand moves to rest on the junction of his neck and jaw, cupping his face so tenderly that Yuuri's brain has a hard time processing it as an actual real thing that's happening. “Do you understand now, Yuuri?” he asks, voice barely louder than a whisper. This close, his eyes are almost _hypnotizing_.

 

“I...you... _what_?” Yuuri stutters, heart feeling as if it might beat right out of his chest. There's butterflies erupting in his stomach that are growing in intensity by the second, and he can feel his face heating up even more but he can't do anything about it. Even remembering to breathe right now is hard enough.

 

This must be some kind of joke. Or a dream. Either way, it's not real. There's no way that Viktor means what Yuuri thinks he means...there's just no way... “Viktor...?” is all he manages to get out, mouth hanging open the slightest bit.

 

Viktor's thumb strokes the apple of his cheek, and Yuuri nearly combusts when he leans in close enough that their noses touch. “Am I going to have to actually say it for you to really believe me?” he questions, raising an eyebrow. He looks composed, even _amused_ , and Yuuri envies him for it because he honestly feels like he might spontaneously burst into flames any second now.

 

Unable to formulate an actual reply, Yuuri simply nods.

 

The softest laugh leaves Viktor's mouth at that. “Alright, fine, anything for you,” he murmurs, and Yuuri's positive that no one has ever looked at him so tenderly. “I am absolutely _enamored_ with you, Yuuri,” he starts, completely stealing the breath from the younger man's lungs, like he'd been punched in the gut but in a _good_ way, if that makes any sense at all. “From the moment I saw you skating my routine in that video, I haven't been able to think of anything other than you. I didn't exactly think I was hiding it, nor was I _trying_ to, unlike you,” he teases fondly, rubbing their noses together, “but I should've known it would take something a little more explicit to make you realize exactly how I feel about you.”

 

Yuuri blinks. “So, you mean...” He feels like he's trying to swallow a rock. “You...l-like me...like _that_?”

 

“I don't know how you manage to be so adorable,” Viktor coos, “but _yes_ , I like you like _that_ , Yuuri.”

 

Time seems to slow down. Yuuri's not exactly sure what comes over him―it feels similar to how he felt when he was skating his Eros routine, when he'd shot Viktor his sexiest look and earned that whistle (which he's simultaneously embarrassed by and proud of). But something buried deep within him possesses him in that moment, giving him the courage to close those last few centimeters between their mouths and kiss the man who's been the object of his affections for as long as he can remember.

 

It's clear that Viktor's surprised by the action by the way he momentarily freezes up, and Yuuri feels a strange sense of pride in himself for catching Viktor off guard the way he's caught Yuuri off guard so many times before. He hadn't thought himself capable of something like that, and it's clear that Viktor thought the same. Barely a second later, however, he's kissing Yuuri back quite enthusiastically, and Yuuri thinks he can feel him smiling.

 

 _This can't be real,_ Yuuri thinks to himself, even as his hands move on their own to tangle in Viktor's soft silver hair. _I'm dreaming, I'm going to wake up any second, there's no way I kissed Viktor...there's no way he's kissing me back..._

 

He can feel himself withering, and Viktor must feel it too, because he pulls away. “Yuuri?” he questions, brow crinkling.

 

“Sorry, I just―” He takes a deep, shuddering breath. Why does he feel like he's going to cry all of a sudden? “I just have a hard time believing this is actually happening,” he explains, wrapping his arms around himself.

 

“What's so hard to believe?” the older man asks, looking genuinely confused.

 

“You...wanting _me_ ,” he answers, choking out a laugh. “I mean...you're Viktor Nikiforov! The hottest bachelor and top figure skater! And I'm just... _me_ ,” he continues, and he can feel himself shrinking inward.

 

“Yuuri, why can't you realize how incredible you are?” The question makes Yuuri's head snap up, and he's surprised to find that Viktor looks kind of... _angry_. “There's so much potential inside of you, why do you crush it? You're more than you think you are,” he insists, pressing their foreheads together. “You say you're 'just you', but maybe I _like_ 'just you'. And that's for me to decide, not you.”

 

“Viktor...”

 

A hand slides through Yuuri's dark hair, gentle in contrast to his sharp tone of voice. “You like me, yes?”

 

Slowly, Yuuri nods.

 

“Do you see me doubting you?” Viktor questions. Yuuri shakes his head. “Then please don't doubt me when I say that _I_ like _you_ ,” he finishes.

 

“I...okay,” Yuuri says quietly, swallowing the lump in his throat. His eyes are still burning with tears, but thankfully none have fallen. He's tired of being a crybaby.

 

“I wouldn't lie about something like this,” Viktor tells him, voice soft. “Trust me.”

 

“I do,” Yuuri mumbles. “It's just...a lot to take in.”

 

“Well, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon, so you have plenty of time to take it all in,” Viktor answers, his voice regaining some of its usual carefree cheeriness. Hearing it puts Yuuri's worries at ease.

 

“Promise?” he asks, because he needs to be sure.

 

Viktor wraps his arms around him, pulling him in close for a hug that soothes the last of Yuuri's worries. “ _Promise_ ,” he replies, kissing the side of Yuuri's head. They stay like that for a moment before Viktor pulls back, reaching up to cup Yuuri's face once more. “Can I kiss you again?” he questions, blue eyes shining with mirth.

 

Cheeks reddening, Yuuri nods. “Please do.”

 

The response earns him a short laugh, and then Viktor's slowly leaning in to touch their lips together for a second time, and Yuuri's not sure how he's ever supposed to get used to something like this. Viktor's a good kisser, not that Yuuri has a lot of experience (he thinks he probably has just enough to tell if a kiss is good or not, but either way, Viktor's skill pretty much speaks for itself).

 

“You have very soft lips,” Viktor murmurs, taking a momentary break from kissing him. His eyes are bright, more alive than Yuuri's ever seen them, and that's kind of surreal.

 

“You, uh...you do too,” Yuuri says in reply, wholly embarrassed.

 

Viktor chuckles, kissing him again as if he just can't resist doing so.

 

Scratching at the door causes them to break apart once more, both of their gazes moving toward the sliding door. Makkachin had been hanging out with Yuuri's mom, most likely bumming for food (and probably getting it, since she'd always had a had time denying _anyone_ food), but it seems like he's done with that.

 

Viktor opens the door and the dog comes bounding in, heading straight for Yuuri and licking his hand. Unable to help it, Yuuri smiles, kneeling down to rub his ears. “You're lucky you're cute,” he tells the dog, earning himself a lick on the cheek.

 

“He really has awful timing,” Viktor sighs, a mournful look on his face. He looks down, addressing the dog. “I suppose it's time for bed, hmm? Is that what you're trying to tell me?”

 

Makkachin leaves Yuuri's side to go to Viktor's, and he paws at his owner's leg. Viktor laughs, scratching the top of his head. “Well, I guess that's that,” he says, shooting Yuuri an apologetic look. “We'll have to continue another time...”

 

Yuuri bites his lip, fiddling with the hem of his shirt. “Um...if you want, you can sleep in my room tonight...”

 

Viktor's eyes widen the tiniest bit in surprise before he smirks, wiggling his eyebrows. “My my, Yuuri, trying to show me your Eros again? How naughty,” he teases, winking.

 

“That's not what I meant!” Yuuri exclaims immediately, face heating up.

 

Viktor laughs, making his way back over to Yuuri's side and taking his hand. “I know, I'm just teasing,” he assures the younger man, leaning in to kiss his cheek. “I'd love to sleep in your room tonight, but I hope you know Makkachin will be coming with me.”

 

A small smile appears on Yuuri's lips. “That's alright, my dog used to sleep with me all the time so I'm used to it.”

 

“Perfect!” Viktor starts tugging him toward the door, Makkachin following happily behind without being told to. “Let's get to bed, then!” he says, sounding almost like an excited child. It's kind of adorable, Yuuri thinks.

 

They make it to his room soon enough. Yuuri climbs into his bed, shyly patting the space next to him, and Viktor turns the light off before sliding in beside him. Makkachin makes himself comfortable at the foot of the bed, and the three of them settle in quietly.

 

“Is it alright if I hold you?” Viktor asks after a moment, voice soft.

 

Trying not to seem too eager, Yuuri nods in reply. In all honesty, he'd been hoping Viktor would ask, because there's no way he would've had the courage to ask himself.

 

An arm slides around his waist, pulling him close, and Yuuri swears his heart skips a beat when he feels a soft kiss on the crown of his head. “I'll have to thank Yuuko next time I see her,” Viktor hums, tracing patterns on Yuuri's back with his finger. “If she hadn't brought it up tonight, I probably wouldn't be holding you like this right now, since you were so adorably oblivious before she said something.”

 

“Don't tease me,” Yuuri whines, burying his face in Viktor's chest. “I can't help it.”

 

“Shh, I know,” Viktor hushes him, twining their legs together. “Look at me,” he murmurs, and when Yuuri does, Viktor immediately kisses him, catching Yuuri off-guard in the best possible way. “This is going to be a problem,” he muses when they separate, sighing in that dramatic way of his. Instantly, worry floods through Yuuri's system.

 

“What is?” he asks, almost afraid to do so but needing to know.

 

“I seem to want to kiss you all the time now,” Viktor whispers. “It's quite a pressing issue.”

 

“You're going to kill me,” Yuuri laments, covering his face with his hands.

 

“That would be kind of romantic, though, wouldn't it? Death by kiss...”

 

“I think it's time to sleep,” the younger man mutters.

 

“One more?” Viktor asks, and Yuuri finds it hard to deny him anything when he looks at him with those big blue eyes―he can see this becoming a very big problem...

 

“...one more,” Yuuri concedes, as if it's a _chore_ to kiss Viktor (it _isn't_ , he's just being difficult because he's embarrassed).

 

Viktor grins, leaning in once more to capture Yuuri's lips with his own. Warmth spreads through Yuuri's entire body, and he can't help but wind his arms around the stunning man in front of him. He still can't quite believe this is real, but...he knows he'll get used to it in time.

 

Yuuri almost misses him when Viktor pulls away, but before he really has time to, Viktor's kissing him again, and again, and again...

 

“What happened to 'one more'?” he manages to ask between kisses.

 

“I'm not sure what you're talking about,” Viktor replies, feigning innocence, and then kisses Yuuri again.

 

Yuuri thinks he can let it slide, just this once.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this anime is kicking me right in the feels so im probably gonna end up writing a shit ton of fics lmao.............i will accept this hell gladly
> 
> feedback is very welcome!! feel free to leave a comment below, or hmu on [tumblr](http://nikiforohv.tumblr.com), bc i love hearing what yall think! im still trying to get a feel for their characters, so if anything seems off, let me know!
> 
> until next time (bc this anime has its claws in me so im almost certain there will be more yoi fics from me in the near future)


End file.
